A Minecraft Adventure
by big bang blast
Summary: Steve was your average, everyday, ordinary miner. But when Herobrine attacked, he didn't have a choice but to go after him.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I should be working on my next chapter for To Rule Everything, but this was just too hard to forget. This was inspired for my love of playing this game. I will have an update pattern for my three current stories. This chapter gives insight to Steve's history as to why he never had any family members. Anyways, enjoy.**

Steve hurriedly got out of bed to the smell of his mom's pancakes. He put on his favorite cyan blue shirt and pair of tattered jeans. He rushed downstairs and saw that his mom had just put his plate on the table.

"Are you ready to eat dear," she asked him.

"You bet mom!" he said, grabbing his fork, and about to dig in, when a loud explosion had sounded off.

He looked worriedly at his mom, "What's happening?"

She stood there, stony-faced for a few seconds, then looked at her son and said, "Creeper attack."

His father rushed downstairs. He saw his family in the kitchen, and stopped.

"I must go and fight the Creepers," he said sadly. He had made to the door when Steve had grabbed his leg, keeping him from moving any further.

"No dad!" he cried. "Please don't go!"

Steve's father looked at him. "I have to. It is the only that we will have chance of insuring the human race."

But Steve wasn't listening. "Please don't go! Don't go!"

Steve's father studied him for a second. "Well if you don't want me to go, then maybe, you can help me out with the others."

That was where Steve's mother came out of her trance. "Absolutely not! He is too young to go out there!"

Another couple of explosions went off in the distance.

"He has to, dear," he told her. "He's not a little boy anymore."

"I'm not!" Steve declared. "I gotta help my friends and the rest of the humans from extinction mom! The only way to do that is to fight off the Creepers!"

Steve's mom sighed. "I guess that there's no changing your mind now that its been set on one goal. Fine! But promise to bring him back as soon as you've fought these mutated pigs!" (A/N: Creepers were pigs whose height was adjusted, but not their length.)

"I promise," he said. The promise was as empty as tunnel without treasure.

The father and son duo ran out of the house as quickly as possible. They could see the village's protector, the Iron Golem, laying in pieces on the ground, its parts covered in blast marks. Steve's father had pulled two things from off of his back.

"You know how to use a sword, right son?" he asked.

"Yeah," Steve replied. "Why?"

"Because from this moment on, this Iron Sword, is yours to keep," he said.

He gave his son the dangerous object. "Use it to protect you."

"Yes sir," Steve said enthusiastically. They then went their separate ways, unbeknownst to both of them, that that would be the last time that they saw each other.

Several hours later

The village was in ruins. Hundreds of craters littered the battlefield, and the craters were the dead corpses of Creepers animals, and humans. All of the crops were ruined and the buildings were barely standing. The only living thing around was an unconscious Steve. He slowly arose from his slumber.

"Damn," he said. "That last Creeper explosion sure did knock me for a loop. I wonder where you are dad."

He looked around for his father, but didn't see anything moving. Suddenly, a horrible thought occurred to him.

"But that can't be right," he said. "Right?"

A bright light shone behind him. Steve turned around to find a humanoid figure that looked like an older version of him. To be specific, it looked like his dad, without the goatee.

"Looks like the hero has been born," it said. "I guess that I should get rid of you before you become strong enough to be a threat."

A red light swirled around in his palm. "And now the whole world will come to fear the name of HEROBRINE!"

Herobrine shot the light at Steve, and Steve blacked out.

**Seems like a good place to end the chapter. So this is one of my two new stories. I really hope that you enjoy this story as much as I will enjoy writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Back with the next chapter for A Minecraft Adventure! This chapter is years away from the setting of the last chapter. Steve is an accomplished miner and all that he remembers from the Creeper attack is the Creepers, not Herobrine. And BlackDragon41, does this answer your question? Enjoy!

Steve reached into his pocket, and brought out the gold that the villager had wanted.

"Thanks a bunch," the villager said happily. "This will keep my family going for a while!"

Steve smiled. "I'm just glad that I could help. Now my side of the deal..."

"Oh yes, yes," the villager said. "Here is the food that I promised."

"Thanks," Steve said politely.

He took the food and left the small village. The village was so small that it didn't even have its own Iron Golem like his had. Steve shuddered at the memory of the fateful day. He shoved the thought out of his mind as he continued on his journey.

He stopped walking when he heard some rustling in the leaves.

"Who's there?" he asked. "I warn you, I'm armed!"

At that last word, he drew his Iron Sword, ready for a fight. The rustling got closer and Steve got wearrier. The bushes parted to reveal a boy around the age of 12.

"Sorry mister," he said politely. "But I wanted to know if I could go with you and see what its like to be a miner?"

Steve didn't know what to make of the kid. He wore the standard clothes as the villagers, but lacked the unibrow and ridiculously large nose.

"Sorry but the kind of mining that I do is highly dangerous," Steve said. "It wouldn't be safe for a kid like you."

The boy pouted. "But I really want to go mining. It'll keep away from all the bullies that tease me because my nose isn't like there's and that I have a unibrow. In all honesty, both things are freakin' stupid to have in the first place!"

Steve sighed. "Alright fine. But be ready for anything."

Steve started walking in another direction. "By the way what is your name?"

The boy smiled. "My name is Demetrius!" he exclaimed.

"Well Demetrius," Steve said. "My name is Steve. I'm an expert miner and good at fighting off hostile mobs at night."

"I'm Demetrius," Demetrius said back. "I like to draw and play with Sword Fight with my brothers back home using our Wooden Swords!"

"I guess that means that you can defend yourself, huh," Steve said. "Well then your first test is to survive an entire day without me around to help you out."

Demetrius was all okay on the outside. But on the inside, he was thinking 'Holy crap! I'm not gonna last five seconds out there!'

He snapped out of it a couple moments later. "Yes sir!" he replied enthusiastically.

"I leave you to it then," Steve said. "It starts tomorrow at dawn and ends two days from now when the sun rises."

"Alrighty then," Demetrius said. "I won't fail you!"

The next day...

Demetrius woke up to sound of a chicken being loud and annoying. He looked around to see that Steve was nowhere to be found.

"I guess that he was serious about leaving me alone for a day," Demetrius said to no one in particular. "Well then I guess there's no point in sitting around wasting time, I want some breakfast."

He saw the chicken that had so rudely woke up, and he made up a plan in his head.

A little later...

"This meat sure does taste good, even if it is a little raw," Demetrius said.

After he had finished eating breakfast, he had started knocking over some trees to get wood. From the wood, he made planks, and from the planks he made a crafting table. He used the leftover planks to build a safe house, the he would remain in until the day was over. Using the crafting table, he made wooden tools that he used for mining and defense.

After all of the crafting, he took a small nap. When he woke up, he started to mine around his safe house, to find better materials for tools and weapons. After finding some iron ore, he made a furnace to smelt the iron into iron ingots. He made enough iron to make an iron chestplate, and an iron sword. He eventually made his way back to his safe house to find...

"What the hell!" Demetrius exclaimed.

Parts of his safe house were missing, and there were dead animals all over the place.

Demetrius then came to his own little conclusion. "It must have been Endermen."

Demetrius remembered learning about the tall and dark creatures in school a while back. Endermen were hostile mobs that could teleport around, and pick up blocks. They would attack by hurling the block that they were holding at the person who caused it to become hostile. They also could take a lot of attacks before actually being killed.

"This is going to be a problem," Demetrius said.

Throughout the night, Demetrius was on guard, watching for any sign of movement that could be a potential threat. He actually fought when some zombies spawned on the island that he was on. He fought and killed them all, and obtained a lot of rotten flesh.

He defended himself all night, until the sun rose in the sky. When he saw what had happened, he congratulated himself, and then fell over, slowly sinking into unconsciousness due to exhaustion.

The last thing he heard before he fell asleep were these words.

"You did good kid."

**And cut! I can honestly say that I am not very proud of this chapter. As always, I think that it was too short and there could have been a little more action. Anyways, The next chapter that will be posted will be for To Rule Everything. And remember to read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Here I am, back with the latest chapter of A Minecraft Adventure! When we last left off, Demetrius had just finished his day without Steve. Now, Demetrius face there next challenge. An abandoned mine shaft! Now to get to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft. That belongs to Notch.

Chapter 2: Secret of the Mine Shaft

Steve and Demetrius had just finished eating a hearty breakfast when Steve brought up the topic of the day.

"Its time to go on our next adventure," Steve said. "An abandoned mine shaft."

Demetrius had heard about mine shafts before. There were some in his old village. But abandoned mine shafts were a different story. They were full of monsters and things that could create monsters. They also were full of treasure and unfinished railroad tracks for minecarts.

"Really?" he asked in excitement. "A real abandoned mine shaft? But when did you find it?"

Steve sighed. "The answer to your first question is yes. It is real. The second is yesterday, when I left you on your own for the day."

"Oh," Demetrius said.

Steve got a serious look on his face. "But I want to warn you that this mine shaft is just any old mine shaft. It use to belong to the famous miner Herobrine," Steve told him.

"Ok," Demetrius said. "I will be very careful."

"Thats right you better," Steve told his young apprentice. "Now come along."

There mining location was marked by a wooden plank. They removed it, and dug down until they found the mine shaft. It was very dark, and the rails weren't finished at all.

"So why did Herobrine abandon this place?" Demetrius asked.

"No one knows," Steve said. "Most people think that he died right in the middle of building this place."

"But if that would be the case then wouldn't he have been making one long and continuous track instead of not having rails in random places?" the young boy asked.

Steve stopped to ponder this for a moment. "I guess not."

They continued through the shaft for hours until they found something. Steve became wide eyed when he saw it.

"What is it?" the young boy asked his mentor.

"This, this is Herobrine's chest!" Steve exclaimed. "This is where he kept all of his tools! If we bring this back to the museum, we'll get loads of money!"

Demetrius, however, did not say anything. He was too paralyzed with fear to do anything at the moment.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"CAVE SPIDERS!" the boy screamed at the top of his lungs.

Steve thought that his student was just messing with him, so he turned around to tell him off, when he saw the spiders, too. He also noted that there were too many to fight. So he did the next best thing.

"RUN FOR IT!"

Steve grabbed the chest and ran for it along with his young pupil, who was considerably ahead of him. The mine shaft was like a maze and he and Demetrius constantly got lost. It was lucky that they could escape the spiders from how many times they had to turn around. But their luck ran out when the two came up on a dead end when the spiders were practically on their feet. They faced the spiders with their backs on the wall.

"Hey Demetrius," Steve said.

"Yes?" Demetrius answered.

"I just wanted to let you know that I-"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the young hero and his servant boy."

The spiders froze at this voice, then turned, crawling away squealing.

"Who's there?" Steve asked.

"It is a shame that you don't remember me for I am the reason that you're parents are dead," the voice said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Steve said. "My parents were killed in a creeper attack."

The voice did not speak for a moment. It then said, "Who do you think made them attack. Creepers are too stupid to gather up in numbers like that and attack some place."

Steve face was on the side of anger. "Then show your face, so that I will know of who is the one who has killed my parents."

"Very well," it said. "But I can't guarantee that you will like what you see."

Torches on the wall lit up. Light was bathed in the dark room to reveal...

"No fucking way," Steve whispered. "Theres just no way that this is possible."

"Steve," Demetrius said. "Why does that guy look like you?"

"But he can't be me," Steve said. "Look at his eyes."

And indeed, it was almost like looking in a mirror. But the eyes were a different story. While Steve's eyes were blue, this stranger's eyes were pure white.

"My name is Herobrine," he said. "And I am here to kill you."

**And thats it for now. This chapter is short and honestly, I am not proud of it. But whatever, this chapter is finally out.**


End file.
